


新泻雪

by zhizhizhizhizhi



Category: srrx, 声入人心第二季
Genre: M/M, 元与均棋, 均棋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhizhizhizhizhi/pseuds/zhizhizhizhizhi
Summary: *1：本句引用自川端康成小说《雪国》*2：新清水通道的建成时间是1980年。*3：均朔讲的那个故事不是自己编的！但是没有查到具体作者，所以只能在此标明作者是国木田独步和德富芦花中的一位。-真·死线蹦迪，很多感觉都没有表达出来，就凑活着看吧……可以的话想要评论





	新泻雪

“穿过县界长长的隧道，便是雪国。”*

徐均朔把手指按在列车车窗上时，看见自己的眼睛，他试图幻想川端康成笔下女子的轮廓，却更多地被窗外沉沉的暮霭所吸引。山峦起伏的背脊上他看见紫色的残霞，暮色从山阴处漫出，由远及近地吞没了积雪。就连时空也在这样的景色流逝里失去意义，变成一汤苍白虚无的影子。

播放器里这时落下珠玉碰撞一样的弹拨声，是首和风浓重的乐曲，浮世绘风格的花与浪流进他耳蜗。徐均朔不知道乐器的名字，可他甘愿以为她是三弦琴。帛缎乍裂和山泉叮咚中列车停在那座小站，一座名为“土尊”的无人站，被夜色染得很萧条，又因为蔷薇色的晚霞显出一丝妩媚。

或许这时候该有一名姑娘从对面站起来，打开窗户撒下她的声音，把明净的双眼盛满车站的寂寞。她坐回座位上时，徐均朔想，他或许从窗的倒影看她，从心脏感受她扑朔迷离的美，和攥住她的那只手，瘦骨嶙峋，蜡黄如土……

车站正随余晖渐渐消逝。

窗外已很难看清什么东西，徐均朔把目光转回来，符号般的文字跳入眼中。对座是名头发花白的老妪，身着和服，瘦瘦小小，梳一丝不苟的日式发髻。她向徐均朔露出一个微笑，说了句什么，那声音和缓低沉，像那些老旧的厚棉布，平凡到极点却又不可忽视，令人无端产生一种敬畏之心。

她有一种近乎圣洁的力量，徐均朔突然产生这样的想法，一下莫名感到十分棘手，只能尴尬地翻出常用语手册上“我是中国人”的那面递上去。他观察到老妇人阅读时先推推眼镜，接着眯起眼睛看字，这才露出一个有点诧异的歉疚表情。

于是那种近乎神性的悲悯倏地烟消云散。

一名出现在雪国列车上的老人，眉目慈祥，怀有悲天悯人的气质，几乎无疑可以看做圣灵现世。可对徐均朔来说，偏偏在她显露出生命鲜活的那一刻，才更让他有想要记录的欲望。他不会日语，连冒昧询问都做不到，只能独自煎熬得抓心挠肝。

在她的生命中曾发生过什么样的故事，她曾遇见过什么人，又为什么独自踏上这漫长的旅途，她的家人，她的友人，她双眼见过的景色……

一切都如此令他神往。也让他感觉到自己强烈的孤独，一个人的旅途，身处异国，格格不入。

在周围景色后退的眩晕里，列车到站了。

下车时他稍稍犹豫了一下，还是抬起手向老妇人招了招。老人眯起眼微笑，这时又俏皮得像只年迈的猫。他们挥手作别，之后在站台立定，想要回望时，背后已刮起一阵风声。

他便不再回头。

站台上人不多，有工人打扮的人忙碌进出。托朋友联系的导游已等在那里，举着一块接机牌一样，写着“徐均朔”的标牌，还用的繁体，就算是在谁都不认识谁的异国他乡，也让他尴尬到爆炸。徐均朔捻捻手指，快步走过去拍那人的肩膀，对那张冻得发红的脸：“讲道理，大哥，人已经来了，”指着名牌，“能放下来吗？”

导游名叫阿单，和日本的妻子结婚后就定居在汤泽，共同经营一家居酒屋，有两个孩子。他说中文仍很流利，带着他乡遇同胞的热情，一上自家进货用的小车，就与徐均朔聊起来，很和气地。

“听说前几年国内情况很不安稳，真的吗？”

“不啊，稳步迈入全面小康，坚持走社会主义道路，为共产主义事业而奋斗。”徐均朔语重心长，“中国超好的，少信外国媒体那一套。”

“那就好。”然后他沉默了一下，“结婚之后，我有十多年没回过老家了，也不知道家里过得怎么样。”

“干嘛不回去啊？”

“我跟我妻子是在读书时认识的，偷偷交往了很久，但家人对我们相当反对……也是，这年头连来日本的中国人都没有几个，居然还有人要和日本人结婚，确实大逆不道。

“我父亲气得吹胡子瞪眼，差点请家法把我打死，街坊邻居也天天在背后指指点点。小慧听不懂他们说什么，和我说没关系，我却总觉得对不起她，带她回了汤泽，现在日子倒过得去，又觉得心里不安生。

“这么多年不得报父母养育之恩，我心中终究有愧。”

徐均朔在车里闻到一股陈腐古板的气味，来自汗水浸透的皮革或海货的残留。群山带着杉树林向身后飞奔，在黛蓝色的天空中划过一道乌黑的印子。

“他们会理解你的。”他也只有顺着对方的话头，苍白地安慰。

“我不求他们理解，但……”中年人叹着气，一双眼睛黯淡着，又突然亮起点希冀的神采，“诶，小同志，您之后回国能不能替我捎一张家书？不多麻烦，带过海关之后放进邮筒就行。”

……就算称呼老掉了牙，这个请求也没有理由拒绝。

于是阿单肉眼可见地重新振奋起来，剩下路程的五分钟里塞满了五十分钟的话，又恰好赶在徐均朔爆炸的边缘露出一个纯良的笑。

“到了，这就是高半旅馆。”

从汽车里出来时徐均朔冷得一哆嗦，两人进去后，阿单先同一名高高瘦瘦的男人打个招呼，那人五六十岁，长了一脸苦相，气质却很挺拔。他们说了两句，男人站起来向走廊走过去，徐均朔发现他步履有些蹒跚。

阿单回过头对徐均朔笑笑：“这是老板，早些年在台湾生活过一段时间，有什么事说中文他多少也能听懂。”

“跟上去罢。”

廊道里很暗，老板手中的灯只能照明很局限的一方落脚地。户外北风飒飒，见缝插针地钻入房屋缝隙，呼啦呼啦显现出一股鬼气森森的寒凉。阿单给他介绍墙上挂的照片，这张是之前的掌柜，那张是初春的山顶，再过去那一张是圆润的潺潺流水。

“对了，这是驹子的原型，一个叫松茸的艺伎，”走到一张女子肖像前，阿单说，“你是大学生吧？国内看日本小说的很少见啊。”

这话有点难接，徐均朔一时语塞，只好看照片。这是名年轻的亚洲女人，不算顶尖漂亮，却有种难言的韵与美。她微笑着，嘴角阴影反衬出一点温软的意味，相片是黑白，便像照出一枚入手润和的羊脂玉。

那个男人就是这时候出现的。

肤色很白，像屋外泻入茫茫黑夜里一抹新雪，可徐均朔最先注意到他的眉目。轮廓很美，似笑非笑，情意绵绵，于是瞬间被魇去了。

传情画意的一双眼，青年想。

兴许是盯得过分放肆，那人居然将目光引过来，缠住；唇角微向上勾，很显的唇珠就展开一点，抿下一丝很艳的红。只那眼波稍纵即逝，男人和老板相互致意，从他们身侧走过去，徐均朔向旁边避让，他羽绒服的肩部便只与男人的棉衣轻触。突兀地看向那人背影，左肩一下烧起来，血液在体内奔涌，始觉渴意。

“那是谁啊？”

“店里的客人吧。”回答的人漫不经心。

徐均朔就不再问了，可那种微妙的焦灼仍然萦绕在他心头。当代年轻人大多视觉动物得不折不扣，如果他能够免俗，也不至于对川端绮美的笔触着魔至此。舌头将脸颊顶出一个小小的鼓包，他触觉到自己的尖虎牙。

房间中被炉烧得很暖，一股晕乎乎的炭味浅浅地绕入鼻端。徐均朔奔波跋涉一整路，在满室柔软如棉花的气氛里睡得昏天黑地，再醒来时已是次日中午。迷迷糊糊思考半天自身所处，徐均朔才后知后觉地感受到被毛衣捂出的满身汗意。

冲过澡，抱着篮子走到温泉的时候已经有人泡在水里，他那时没注意，迷瞪瞪地甩下木屐，正想走入泉边升腾的雾气，却听见一道很温和的男声。

是中文。徐均朔一愣，眯眼看过茫茫白雾，先看到倚在岸上那条白得几乎虚幻的手臂，线条清晰的，有繁复的花纹攀附其上，透出热辣的野性；之后才是微微笑着的，渐濡湿的那张脸。

池边太热了，徐均朔一下有种哭泣的欲望。他的脸应该在发烫，滴血一样红起来，像伊甸园中熟透的禁果。

“我听见你们说中文。”男人微微笑着。

徐均朔只能干巴巴地说你好，笨拙地自报家门。刚说完就觉得后悔，他本来可以表现得成熟一点，或者说，成人一点，谙熟此道，游刃有余，然后顺水推舟地调情，把虎牙扣上男人青色的血管。

对方仍然在微笑，他线条本该让人觉得锐利，却可能因为水汽氤氲，也或许单纯缘自“笑”自带的软化效果，只让徐均朔看他可爱，可爱出一种可憎的味道。木屐拍打走廊的声音由远及近地传来，男人说他叫郑棋元。

徐均朔把这个名字含进嘴里，在舌尖绕过几圈，到底没叫出口。他坐去郑棋元身旁，脚垂在池边，泉水温度很高，所以脚心一下刺刺地灼起来。

“讲道理，我没吃饭，”他给自己找理由，“来的时候忘记了，空腹不能泡温泉。”

听上去很真很真，实际也不假。

“完全是徒劳啊。”郑棋元笑的时候显出卧蚕和眼纹，却学着书里的男主角故意说道。

他就也笑了，嘴角上扬，虎牙半露不露。

“你也喜欢《雪国》？”

“说不上特别喜欢，只是觉得很美。”郑棋元说，新泻的雪和东北是不一样的，中国北部的雪是战争，天地风雪轰轰烈烈打上一架，这里却更像一场自然的流感，悄无声息地把人困在冰雪桃花源。

我喜欢这个比喻，徐均朔说。他丢下浴袍，滑进水里，被烫得“嘶”了一声，郑棋元在同时一“欸”，伸手抓过去，很烫的手心弹到青年人光裸的肩。

徐均朔霎时僵住了。

“不是刚说空腹不能泡温泉？”郑棋元侃他一句，没成想手腕在水里被捏住，肌肤相贴的感觉顷刻燎进大脑。青年转过头，黑白分明的眼睛在水汽里意外清晰。

小朋友过于善用眼神，欲望填在其中满满当当，他被震了一下，没能拒绝。

徐均朔游泳队出身，打小是水的好朋友，可今天的温泉泡得他实在火大。他把男人压在池边亲吻，皮肤贴着皮肤，心跳顶撞心跳，舌尖纠缠舌尖，然后顺着脊柱让手揉上腰窝。这是个很能挑起男性征服欲的吻，空气的掠夺，主动权的争抢……对战双方凭经验或莽劲势均力敌，热辣得不像是在雪国冬日，而是在中国南方沿海某个炎热的午后。温泉里是不许穿着的，器官硬起来只能光溜溜戳在一起，好不文明，徐均朔抬起手摸对方的胸口，被轻轻地推了一下。

“……哥，去房间吗？”年轻人于是贴在郑棋元耳廓边，问，声音有点哑，铺在清亮的底色之上。

这种箭在弦上的时候，问不问都是殊途同归，几乎只来得及披上半湿不干的浴袍。他们在走廊的冰雪里干柴烈火地接吻，又跌跌撞撞趟过无光的黑暗，摔上门时迎来好一片四季如春。徐均朔把手指插进郑棋元发间，终于用体力把男人亲得发颤，年长者被压在榻榻米上，被迫脑袋后仰，年轻人的手跟下去摸到后颈，摩挲，发热。

然后如愿以偿舔咬对方的血管与喉结。

做进去的时候感觉不是太好，润滑不够，两个人都难捱。郑棋元脸色全然白了，唇色艳得不正常，发着喘，寻求慰藉一样亲吻徐均朔紧闭的嘴，舌尖顶青年的上颚，徐均朔回应他，渐渐才觉到蚌肉的软化，是高热的艳丽的滑腻的，也是甜的涩的苦的。他不知道男人在床上的感觉可不可靠，也不知道是不是情欲带来的错觉，可这一刻他突然好喜欢郑棋元：郑棋元一副好嗓子被用来低低地喘，他喜欢，郑棋元那双被他压着的细白的腿，他也喜欢，震颤，呻吟，欲拒还迎，欲擒故纵……都很好，让他头皮发炸，气血上冲。他想起之前写封建王朝荒淫好色的君王，当时只觉得完全没法共情，这刻突然福至心灵了。

不是，讲道理，这谁能顶得住啊……

郑棋元在被舔着胸口肏的时候出来，眼角红得厉害，全身都红得厉害，几乎要哭了，那双足以让姑娘们艳羡的长腿蜷着，勾在年轻人腰上，紧得要要了徐均朔的命。徐均朔没忍住射在里面，逼出梦境隧道中雨里的火焰，他把它吻掉，又进去一次，被熟了的洞裹住绞住，不应期霎时缩短。然后他专注地去咬，吃。冬日太冷，而郑棋元比雪白，徐均朔在雪上留痕，在宣纸墨画上烙下艳情的涂鸦。

相互溶解。

结束后洗完澡，徐均朔回泉边拿两个人的篮子，带回晚餐。回去时看见郑棋元在看窗外，天上星星被低温冷得害怕，只外出寥寥的几粒，也可能那些都被冻碎了，星屑掉下地来，掉进郑棋元眼睛里。他抱棉被把两个人围在一起，凑过去亲吻他耳尖，像真的情人。

“棋元哥，你出大问题，这么冷的天还开窗。”徐均朔指责道，他们现在关系比刚见到时熟悉很多，他们有点色地楔在一起，他坐得明明离窗户更近，却没有把它关上。

是真的冷，他手机死活只愿意黑屏，耳朵上有冻出来的红色，呼吸吐出去一秒就会掉落地表，可是这样抱在一起就热了，热得郑棋元不可置信，现在年轻人精力怎么旺盛成这样？

他很诚实地表达疑惑，徐均朔不服小，问他多大，其实本质在心里暗搓搓图谋不轨。最多差个十岁八岁吧？心理预期是这样，于是得知答案时直接目瞪口呆，认认真真断断续续：“你是不是，山里的那种……妖精，专门下山来吸人精气？”

郑棋元都不知道怎么回答，徐均朔也没给时间作答，自行持不同的两种论点分裂辩论，专门给机会让他叫自己闭嘴。

幼稚。郑棋元评价，小朋友一下“恼羞成怒”，扑过去咬他，闹着闹着差点进入成人时间。手钻到衣服里时年长者说不行，明天出门观光，活动量巨大，老胳膊老腿不和小年轻胡闹。小年轻徐均朔关注点偏移：“那我想追你，我也去。”像玩笑一样，很自然就说出来，顺便转偏了话题。

等黏糊完，时间又晚了一点，郑棋元要走，被小朋友拦住。他开起玩笑，一副无赖相：“哥，睡完就走啊？”被没什么威力地瞪了一眼，于是更敢色胆包天，蹬鼻子上脸伸出胳膊强行挽留。

“你就从了我吧。”

他把脑袋贴在郑棋元发软的腰上，拱一拱，有点幼稚有点可爱，像只等身毛绒大熊，又无理取闹得像小孩子。郑棋元拿这一套没办法，也没法甩开徐均朔的手，居高临下面无表情看小孩半分钟，伸手敲敲他脑壳：“你好烦……”

徐均朔笑得没皮没脸，谈恋爱本也不需要多讲究面子，仅仅两面之缘就确定理想型，还和理想型滚上床，起码他自己觉得自己很强。“好会一男的”，书迷里一群每天在微博下啊啊啊的小姑娘这么说他，徐均朔以前觉得多少“名不正言不顺”，今天被自己会到才发现原来是实至名归。写小说的人脑洞都很大，他脑内暗戳戳脑补到半夜，抱着郑棋元快要睡过去的半梦半醒间，尚觉得自己像个缠住皇帝不让走的妖妃。

晚上睡太晚，第二天徐均朔根本起不来，他是二十一世纪年轻人典型修仙生活法，这次手机没法开机本来是调整作息的好机会，但他夜里看郑棋元看得精神奕奕，脑中一片天马行空，怎么都觉得该怪男人长得太好看。出门时步子是飘的，凭户外满腔冷气续命，年长者觉得担心叫他回去接着睡，结果被“早晨起来”小口号洗了脑。

“讲道理，”郑棋元无意识被朔毒蔓延，“你都从哪儿学的这些？”

“歌词啊，前阵晨练大爷不是很火吗？”徐均朔反问，充分展示新世纪青年的紧跟时代潮流。郑棋元摇摇头，有点无奈地笑，两双雪靴的印子并排列着。

天高气清，屋檐上的冰棱滴答落水。房屋意外地不像受过现代化的摧残，反而更像几十年前作家笔下流泻出的景色：房顶墨黑的圆石，木板，破水沟，白至透明的山麓……一群瘦孩子打闹着跑过去，嬉笑声砸在雪地里。

有人在屋顶上扫雪，徐均朔走到旁边时正眯着眼抵御困意，不是被郑棋元拉着差点被砸了满头白。扫雪人向下面道歉，一名看上去像他妻子的女人走过来，也用日语迭声致意，徐均朔连连摆手，又废了好大劲才脱身出来，回头想了想：“可是郑老师，如果刚才不躲，我们是不是可以一起白头？”

郑老师先奇怪称呼，后疑惑逻辑，最后哭笑不得地拍他一下：“你讲什么啊，白完回去就要感冒。”徐均朔露出真假莫辨的委屈，你打我，我明明没说错。

车站与村子之间还有段路，或许因为刚落过雪，人迹很稀疏。徐均朔掏出相机拍夹道的杉树林，高大的树群被框进取景器中，定格成一幅画。拍的时候郑棋元领先几步，站在前面等他，猝不及防被黑洞洞的镜头对上，只来得及摆出一个有点呆的表情。徐均朔当即被指责出大问题，倒也没被勒令删照片，于是毫不心虚地把它留下来，心里感叹要搞的对象爆炸可爱。

他们坐车到河流下游，看男主角不愿去看的大镇，日式风格浓郁的绉纱工业产地，从工坊未关的门口看纱线在织娘手中流动如云霞。不知道是不是光线带来的错觉，徐均朔看见一切都笼着层雾蒙蒙的茶黄色，像氧化做旧的纸，再去瞧郑棋元，还是鲜活的，甚至眼底的眸光比雪更清洌。

“怎么回事，我又想亲你。”他大胆直言。

郑棋元没说话，转身从工坊门前离开。沿着河流漫步时徐均朔觉得自己一点点冷下去，好像河里的寒气涨上来，漫进心脏，直到一片人烟稀少的空地，郑棋元突然停下来，立在松软的河岸上，眼睛很温情地抱住他。

“来啊。”

他有点不明所以，于是对方又催一遍，那颗心脏被拥抱回暖，霎时就春暖花开了。

辛亏雪被很厚。年长者倒进雪地里，想。他接住一只热烘烘的小朋友，小朋友的呼吸响在他耳边，气息暖融，献上亲吻和爱。

讲道理，我还以为你要拒绝我……

嗨呀，你要在别人门口亲我吗？

徐均朔不吭声了，可能觉得有点丢脸，把郑老师压到雪地上。他们接吻，像孩子那样打闹，好端端一块完整的白雪地，被压得惨不忍睹，最后停下时徐均朔倒在地上和郑棋元排排躺，凉丝丝的冰雪沁入后脑勺，直接提神醒脑。他胸腔振动，笑起来，也带起对方的笑声，他们在静谧的河边，茫然的雪原，哈哈大笑，笑声惊飞栖枝的鸟。

坐起来时郑棋元指指两人脑后：“喏，你之前说的，一起白头。”

徐均朔下意识战术后仰，被一句话拍回雪地里。出大问题，他想，他到底知不知道我真的想追他啊。

花几天时间转完附近地界，徐均朔就无所事事起来，只好在勾搭郑棋元的空隙里写作续命。说来奇怪，自打进了山窝窝，电子产品好像全被神秘力量封印，一个两个都不给他好脸色，于是设定大纲稿纸没多久铺了满屋子，还把找他吃晚饭的郑棋元吓一跳。

“你这也太乱了吧。”郑棋元非常长辈做派地讲话。

徐均朔当时窝在被炉里，听见郑棋元的声音，直接跳起来捂住稿子，像只耳根通红的受惊松鼠。

“出大问题，这个你不要看！”

郑老师本来没觉得有什么，听完此话却想逗逗小朋友。他摆出一点通透的天真感，眼睛亮起来，嘴角弯弯，日式房间里无力而虚幻的光线都显得明媚。

“有什么我不能看的啊？”

“也不是，讲道理，太尴尬了。”

我在写你啊，徐小朋友说不出来，只好避重就轻，用害怕公开处刑的理由搪塞过去。

郑棋元也不再问。对别人不愿说明的部分，他向来不深究。他只是看着徐均朔胡乱把那些纸叠成一堆，给自己光裸的脚套上袜子，加毛衣，加外套，收拾得整整齐齐站到他面前。

圣诞节之后，很久不见的阿单来旅店找他，这个导游导得有点名存实亡，这回突然过来让徐均朔都吃惊。问过来意，是要邀请徐均朔一起过大晦日。

“晚上坐在一起看红白歌会，午夜时去神社初诣听钟，每到清晨，也会有人去山上等待第一个日出。

“如果天色好，汤泽的日出是很美的。

“也请那位先生一起来吧。”

“哪……你说棋元哥？”

“嗯，有次在路上看见你们说话，很投缘的样子。”

他其实意动，但不好替郑棋元做什么决定，说等棋元哥回来问问。阿单应下来，准备走时不轻不重地提：“你喜欢他吧？”

徐均朔滞了一下。

“有那么明显吗？”

阿单不明意味地笑了笑，没回答，转身离开了。

三十一号那天老板借给他们两套和服，配来雪裤。徐均朔动作麻利，去帮郑棋元系扣，系完之后绕圈三周，大呼圈老板好帅完美无缺。郑棋元对这些乱七八糟的称谓见怪不怪，只是斜睨他，说别想了，没有压岁钱。

“事实嘛，而且没有压岁钱可以给年终奖啊。”

“退下……”

阿单家门前和旅店一样挂了松枝和装饰绳，另外贴上倒转的“福”字。他妻子等在门口，她是个很典型的日本女人，身材娇小面容温和，但倒不像刻板印象里那样毕恭毕敬。身后站着的那个十来岁的男孩子，怯怯的，瞧上去很认生。

两人来后她用中文同他们打招呼，笑容很好看。

“这是我妻子，和她弟弟。”阿单走出来，说。

歌会七点多开始，老乡聊天夹杂其中。阿单和郑棋元都来自东三省，讲讲家乡气候特产，意外有话可聊，徐均朔身为福州人被排挤，对老式电视里的渣画质与辣眼服化又接受无能，只能勉强听歌，给阿单家那对龙凤胎姐弟当陪玩。

时间过半时郑棋元感到身侧悄咪咪伸过来一只带着薄汗的爪子，紧紧把他的手扣住。他转头去看，一边徐均朔还对着孩子们笑，用长镜筒相机给他们定格红通通的小脸。这边红白两队唱得欢畅的老歌，上世纪的妆容风格画出女性温婉的风致，还有阿单的话。

“新清水通道？听说再过几年就能修好了。”*

吃完荞麦面出门时徐均朔发现郑棋元兴致不高。

怎么了呀？他勾住郑棋元的手，晃一晃，南方人的口音软软的。

郑棋元像刚刚结束了长久的梦，整个人呈一种初醒的朦胧，他张嘴想说些什么，眼神在徐均朔身上落了会儿，还是放弃了。那目光像浮于水面的羽毛，提起来时被张力拉住，黏答答粘成小撮。

像在做梦一样。最后只这么回答。

徐均朔好奇得挠心挠肝，偏偏这时候阿单走来同他们讲初诣的注意事项，洗手啊拜一拜二啊的条条目目。礼仪繁琐，他一时就被扯开精力，后来再要想提，已错过了最佳时机。年轻人意外地没点开礼仪相关技能，阿单教过几遍，面部表情极度惨不忍睹，最后叫他照葫芦画瓢学别人动作；龙凤胎弟弟牵着小舅舅的手嘲笑，徐均朔给他做个鬼脸。

抵达时香客已盈门，月色疏淡寒星满天，风拂来，神社旁黑压压的杉树林一抖，枝叶交错有声。随之钟声群响，人声顿无，岛屿上空笼罩着一被苍郁的振动，声声撞钟遥相呼应，回荡交响，恍如时间齐唱。

等到一百零八道钟声响毕，徐均朔已无言，他怔忪良久，只觉得自己心脏里涌动着肃穆的庄严的悲悯的宏大的很多很多，没法表达亦无法抒写。他不知道郑棋元感受如何，可他被他拉着袖子时还尚未回神，他只有扯扯他衣袖，再扯一扯。

有那层情绪打底，他实操时就顺利些，照着学下去还有几分像模像样。沿着路边走成一列时郑棋元在他前面，也是因为那久不消散的悸动，他没去握郑棋元的手。

再之后鞠躬拍手鞠躬求签，拿到张字迹好看的手写纸片，只差翻译便万事大吉。他走过去的时候阿单前一张签还没讲完，就体贴地停在三米线处，不久就看见郑棋元仔细地把纸张折好，小心放进口袋里。

“哥，是支好签呀？”

见郑棋元含笑点头，他才向那边走，结果签文刚交出去，阿单就“嘶”了一声。

徐均朔心脏跟着被吓停一下。

他试探着问：“怎么……是凶签？”

撞完钟，把签挂在树上的时候，徐均朔踮脚掂得膝盖窝疼。

“挂得越高越灵嘛。”郑棋元来问的时候他这么说，“消除霉运也得排队吧？我排在第一个，神仙总会先看见我啊。”

“你手气是有多差……”

“好冷啊。”

“那还去看日出吗？”

“看啊，难得来一次，干嘛不看？”

“哎，”郑大爷觉得头疼，“那不睡了啊？”

“还睡什……”徐均朔简直觉得莫名其妙，还好福至心灵，在最后关头被直觉救下狗命，“讲道理，日出大概六点多，睡几个小时完全来得及。”

然而当代青年熬夜宝典有云：不睡则已，一睡不起。

上山时徐均朔困得要死，讲起搜集素材时看到的无意义故事：“从前，有个人爬雪山。很冷，非常冷，这个人就冻病了。在他病得快死的时候，另外一个人路过，那个人就拿一种神奇的药，来救这个人。救活之后，他们就一起爬雪山，然后突然，其中一个人就踩空了，另一个又去救他，最后两个人一起，都掉下去了。”*

郑棋元仔细听完这段断句成谜发言，居然还思考了半晌，认真问：“意义何在？”

徐均朔也想了想：“意义不在，我就说说。”

看日出的地方是他们之前踩过的点，山腰上一方平台，面积不大视野却很好，可能是情侣专属座位。从这里往下看能瞧见地上一条银色的缎带，在乍白的天光里沉沉地倒映山影。远山的轮廓上泛起烟一样的豆黄，徐均朔说会升起一盏冷太阳。

“所以讲道理，昨天去神社路上你为什么心情不好啊？”

郑棋元没想到他还记得问这个，稍稍愣了一下。

“其实还好，就是突然觉得，来这里过元旦像在做梦一样。”

“没了？”

“没了。”

好吧。徐均朔直觉不止如此，但也妥协，只再抿抿嘴，突然亲上来，咬下一个浅浅的牙印。

“年终奖。”他说。

天际的金黄色愈发浓重了，像从远山中汩汩流出的汁液，打湿天的一角，往更高处徐徐浸润。 

“棋元哥，”沉默了一会，年轻人竭力地去找话题，“之前分手时阿单问我们今晚还要不要去他家里，听说有年糕和超——大的寿司。”

郑棋元“哇”了一声，接着就可以毫不失礼地拒绝：“不好意思啊均朔，我明天……今天下午就回国啦。”

徐均朔无意识动了动手指，戳在雪地里，划着。

“这么突然？”

郑棋元无奈地笑一笑：“要工作呀。”

他回答得很巧妙，一下斩断了徐均朔胡搅蛮缠的所有可能。你怎么能走呢?把我一个人丢在这里，事到临头才摔下无可挽回的结局？成人世界的法则是不耽儿女情长，他还没有长大呢，心理年龄二二得四，凭什么非得被揠苗助长？被提醒这是场镜花水月，露水情缘；是短暂交集，萍水相逢时一期一会？

日出正是那一瞬间的事，一枚流动的液滴被山体育出，猩红的橘黄的，像群山捧出颗淋血的心脏。当然是错觉，新年日出，自然千里熔金，霞光万丈，可徐均朔现下五感只余错觉。

是以无从判断自己在哭泣，还是眼眶里掉出几粒雪；郑棋元有没有来拉他的手，他有没有甩开。

下午徐均朔还是去车站送行，车站寂寥无人，相互拥抱之后，就算完成一场告别。

“您留号码给我吗？”

郑棋元犹豫了一下，又很爽快地说：“好啊。”

他就从背包里找出自己记梦的本子，翻到上一次编辑位置，入目是某人名字，将将二十四画。

把本子递回去时郑棋元是笑的，眼角平整，颇有点没话找话地问：“你会打吧？”

“怎么可能不打？”徐均朔紧攥救命稻草，诚心实意地脱口而出，“不打我就出大问题。”

像半天不曾对话的两只蜉蝣，熟悉的口癖重现江湖时，几乎已过了半辈子。说什么好？徐均朔未免太厉害，误打误撞都能够一针见血，刺透冰墙，撕出两颗赤裸裸的真心。

他俩之间没人去深究这段关系的具体定义。三俗文学里的一对空窗炮友，在试用期内约会牵手打啵做爱，活得像热恋情侣，可偏偏谁都不曾对谁说出爱或喜欢。太不对了，仿佛旷世之恋的逆向反演，直到如今离别将近，居然连挽留都欠资格。

有那么一刻徐均朔几乎想把那句话脱口而出，郑棋元从他眼里读到了，于是预先去抱住他。很克制的一个拥抱，作家想，谁给谁都合适。

上车前郑棋元放了手，隔着车窗相望的时候对他说了一句话。

徐均朔目送风声，想起未曾诉诸笔端的，清晨将醒时的梦，梦里他看见郑棋元，男人隔着一场磅礴的雪，向他微笑。他拼尽全力地奔过去，跑，跑，跑，跑进一个寒夜的海市蜃楼。

梦中人问：均朔，你了解我什么呢？

他了解他什么？岛村全然了解那个可悲的爱着他的女人，徐均朔了解郑棋元什么？一张皮相，一付性情，尚不知是真是假，除此以外还有什么？

之前他写郑棋元，预先写人物小传，像网络上那群追星女孩一样，把每一个眼神都分析到透彻。他以为这样就可以懂他，像他笔下的人物，只要勾出性格，就能自动奔向他想要的方向。读者说他以文字织梦，现在想想，却是做了好一件画地为牢的蠢事。

飞驰而过的列车拉破他眼中那层茶黄色的薄雾，口袋突然狂震起来，像被装进一尾得了羊癫疯的活鱼。徐均朔打起精神捞鱼，意外摸到一只亮屏的手机，用冻僵的手指解锁完毕，来自各路人的各种消息直接又把它卡成黑色。

什么鬼？连手机都在为郑棋元的离开欢欣雀跃？

周围人声鼎沸起来，举目所见尽是背着旅行包的游客，徐均朔甚至看见了熟悉的中国旅行团小旗帜，道路两旁积雪处有行商贩卖热食与手工艺品，广告牌上堂而皇之地打上“雪國”“駒子”一类标语。

旅行团步履匆匆地离开，耳边一团棉花似的外文也渐渐远去，飞奔的小孩子撞上来，被连声道歉的父母带走，风卷来食物和酒的香气，汽车鸣笛声起，压不住远处山上的杉树林沙沙作响，青空广远。

徐均朔一下想到什么，心脏蓦地狂跳起来，好不容易打开手机，手忙脚乱地翻记梦的本子，翻的时候手发抖，本子发抖，手机按键也在发抖。

他刚从过去来到现在，现在要去找他的未来。

电话接通。

对面传来一道很温柔的嗓音。

**Author's Note:**

> *1：本句引用自川端康成小说《雪国》  
*2：新清水通道的建成时间是1980年。  
*3：均朔讲的那个故事不是自己编的！但是没有查到具体作者，所以只能在此标明作者是国木田独步和德富芦花中的一位。
> 
> -  
真·死线蹦迪，很多感觉都没有表达出来，就凑活着看吧……  
可以的话想要评论


End file.
